ANGEL
by Niellee Cho
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun namja sombong dan angkuh tiba – tiba bertemu dengan seorang namja bernama Lee Sungmin yang mengaku dirinya adalah seorang malaikat! /"Apa kau gila Lee Sungmin?" / "Yaah Kau yang gila Cho!" / "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau kau adalah malaikat sedangkan kau adalah seorang namja?"/ "Memangnya ada yang salah Jika malaikat seorang namja?"/KyuMin/Yaoi/DLDR/Chap 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

Cast:

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Genre: Fantasy, Drama, Romance

Rate: T

Disclaim: KyuMin is not MINE! but this story is MINE!

Don't Bash! Don't Plagiat! Don't Flame!

enJOY!

**ANGEL**

"Cho Kyuhyun !" Suara hentakan terdengar dari salah satu ruangan SM High School. Suara Park Seo Min Seosangnim yang lagi – lagi harus menahan nafas dengan salahsatu muridnya yang memang terkenal badboy disekolahnya.

"Mwoya ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada meremehkan.

"Hufft .. Terserah kau saja .." Ucap Park Seosangnim.

"Hahaha .." Kyuhyun pun lalu melakukan High five dengan teman sebangkunya Lee Donghae yang sama – sama terkenal Badboy.

"Kau tau Lee Donghae? Park Seosangnim sangat jelek lihat saja kacamata tebalnya, rambut kritingnya, badanya yang seperti badak? Atau .." Dengan cepat donghae memotong perkataan Kyuhyun. "Gajaah !"

Hahahahahaha

Lagi – lagi terdengar hela tawa dari kedua insan manusia di kelas ini, terdengar helaan nafas dari park seosangnim. Siswa lainya? Mereka hanya duduk tenang menghadap ke depan, walaupun terdengar juga kekehan kecil dari mereka. Namun mereka tidak seberani Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang notabenya orang terpandang di sekolah ini.

Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja kaya, namun sayang dia kekayaanya tidak berada didalam hatinya. Bisa dikatakan Cho Kyuhyun kaya harta namun tak kaya hati.

"Cho Kyuhyun ! Lee Donghae ! kalian ingin mengikuti pelajaranku atau kalian silahkan keluar dari kelas ini ! " Geram Park Seosangnim.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang mendengar amarah Park Seosangnim pun menutup mulutnya walaupun masih terdengar kekehan dari mereka berdua. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka keluar dari kelas, namun mereka malas jika harus menghadapi yeoja – yeoja yang akan menatap mereka dengan tatapan memuja. Kau tau itu terlalu membosankan meskipun terkadang mereka juga menggoda mereka. Hah menggoda hanya untuk bersenang – senang bukan untuk benar – benar menggoda.

"Hmm baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajaran lagi .." Park seosangnim pun kembali menulis materi pelajaranya di papan tulis.

Kelas berlangsung tenang setelah sempat terjadi kericuhan yang dimulai oleh Kyuhyun.

**Teng .. Teng .. Teng ..**

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah pun tiba, murid – murid pun bertebaran meninggalkan kelas mereka masing – masing untuk kembali kerumah mereka.

Dan sekarang hanya tinggal dua orang murid yang masih asyik bermain dengan gadget mereka masing – masing.

"Kyuhyun-ah sekarang kita akan kemana? Bukankah besok sekolah libur?" beberapa pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Donghae. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya mengerlingkan matanya jengah. "Aku mau pulang!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah baiklah .. kita pulang sekarang .." Ucap Donghae akhirnya menyerah, dia tidak mau berdebat lebih dengan Cho Kyuhyun karena pada akhirnya dia yang akan mengalah.

Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah mobil Audi berwarna hitam keluaran terbaru. Kyuhyun lalu menggunakan kacamatanya yang senada dengan warna mobilnya. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat mempesona saat ini.

Untuk yang bertanya dimana teman Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae. Dia tidak bersama dengan Kyuhyun saat ini. Karena Kyuhyun sedang ingin pulang cepat sekarang dan mungkin Donghae sedang bersenang – senang sendiri tanpa dirinya. Kyuhyun lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain dengan istrinya –PSP- dibanding pergi ke club malam atau bermain – main. Lagi pula tanpa Kyuhyun pergi ke club malam, para yeoja sudah banyak berdatangan kepadanya dan menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk dirinya tanpa perlu dibayar satu won pun. Pesona Kyuhyun memang tidak ada duanya.

Kyuhyun pun melajukan mobilnya tersebut dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menembus jalan yang berada di seoul ini, berharap agar dia cepat sampai ke rumahnya.

Hanya memerlukan waktu limabelas menit untuk Kyuhyun sampai ke rumahnya. Dihadapanya sudah terbentang sebuah pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi berusaha untuk melindungi sang rumah dari bahaya apapun.

**Tiin.. Tiin ..**

Sebuah klakson mobil mengiterupsi sang penjaga agar membukakan gerbang rumah tersebut, setelah berhasil terbuka mobil itu melaju kedalam rumah tersebut lalu memarkirkanya. Cho Kyuhyun pun keluar dari mobilnya tersebut lalu membuka kacamatanya. Sekarang telah berbaris beberapa pelayan yang siap melayani Kyuhyun apapun perintahnya. Namun Kyuhyun mengacuhkan para pelayanya tersebut dan lebih memilih meninggalkan para pelayan tersebut menuju kekamar.

.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin kemarilah .." Ucap Seorang yeoja yang diketahui bernama Lee Jungsoo.

"Wae eomma ?" Sungmin pun berlari – lari kecil mendekati sang eommanya Lee Jungsoo.

"Eumm.. Kau dipanggil oleh appamu diruang kerjanya .." Jawab Jungsoo agak sedikit ragu.

Melihat gerak gerik tak mengenakan oleh sang eomma akhirnya Sungmin pun bertanya kepada eommanya itu "Waeyo eomma ?"

"Eumm .. Gwenchana .. Cepatlah ke ruang appamu .. jangan membuat appamu marah .." Jungsoo pun bergegas meninggalkan Sungmin, yang tentu saja mengakibatkan banyak pertanyaan – pertanyaan dari Sungmin.

Sungmin pun lantas melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang kerja appanya. Kalau kalian mengira sungmin melangkahkan kakinya artinya berjalan diatas tanah kalian salah Sungmin adalah seorang malaikat bersayap yang tinggal di langit ke tujuh.

Sungmin sudah berada didepan sebuah ruangan besar tempat ayahnya bekerja, jangan tanya ada apa didalam sana yang pasti tidak ada kertas – kertas atau bolpoint seperti manusia kerja pada umumnya karena ini memang bukan didunia manusia.

"Masuklah Lee Sungmin .." Ucapan Lee Kangin sontak membuat Sungmin langsung membuka pintu ruangan kerja sang ayah. Tumben sekali ayahnya meminta untuk menemui sang ayah.

"Ada perlu apa appa memanggilku?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kangin menarik nafas berat sebelum akhirnya kangin mulai angkat suara.

"Begini, Appa dengar kau sering turun ke bumi. Apa itu benar Sungminnie?" Kangin balas bertanya kepada anaknya tersebut.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang ayah, Sungmin pun tergagap. Bagaimana sang ayah bisa tau kalau dia sering turun ke bumi? Lagipula bukan hanya dirinya yang sering turun kebumi. Adiknya pun sering atau bahkan hampir setiap hari turun kebumi.

"Appa .." Ucap Sungmin merajuk.

"Eumm?"

Dia tahu ayahnya mungkin kali ini tidak akan membelanya karena ini kali ketiga ayahnya tau dia turun kebumi.

"Eung~ bukan hanya aku saja yang turun ke bumi appa.. bahkan Donghae hampir setiap hari .." Ujar Sungmin membela dirinya.

"Bukankah Appa sudah bilang? Kau yang tertua kau juga yang akan menggantikan Appa menjadi raja bukan? Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencontohkan yang baik untuk adikmu?" Tanya Kangin telak.

Sungmin hanya terdiam dan menunduk mendengar jawaban dari Kangin. Yah ayahnya memang benar, dia memang tidak pantas mencontohkan yang baik untuk adiknya sendiri. Dan sekarang tinggal menunggu hukuman yang pantas untuk dirinya.

"Appa sudah tidak bisa membantu dirimu lagi.. Kau sudah terlalu banyak melanggar perintah Lee Sungmin, padahal kau tahu bukan sosok seorang raja seperti yang appa bilang?" Lanjut Kangin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan dari sang Ayah lagi – lagi Sungmin hanya menunduk.

"Sungmin mulai besok kau akan turun ke bumi, tanpa ada sayap. Tapi tenang saja kekuatanmu masih ada. Tapi jika kau gunakan untuk kejahatan ataupun keburukan, kekuatan itu tidak akan bekerja .." Kangin lagi – lagi harus menarik nafas berat, apalagi harus mengatakan tentang hal ini.

Sungmin menatap shock mendengar pernyataan sang ayah, oh dia memang suka dibumi tapi dia tidak berniat untuk tinggal dibumi. Karena dia tahu kalau sekarang dibumi lebih banyak keburukan dibanding dengan kebaikan. Mata foxy Sungmin menatap nanar sang ayah berharap sang ayah bermain – main dengan ucapanya. Namun sepertinya harapan Sungmin nihil karena tidak ada sirat kebohongan dimata sang Appa.

"Bukankah itu keinginanmu Lee Sungmin?"

"Appa!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Kangin dan Sungmin agar menghadap kearahnya. Sungmin dan Kangin sontak menatap seseorang yang dengan beraninya memotong ucapan dirinya itu.

**TBC**

**Maaf yah kalau chap awal sedikit, mau lihat respondnya dulu..**

**Kalau bagus dilanjut, kalau gak yah .. terpaksa berhenti hehehe..**

**Maaf juga kalau masih banyak typos, jelek ceritanya..**

**Lanjut atau berhenti?**

**Review guys ^^**

**Thankyu ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_"__Appa sudah tidak bisa membantu dirimu lagi.. Kau sudah terlalu banyak melanggar perintah Lee Sungmin, padahal kau tahu bukan sosok seorang raja seperti yang appa bilang?" Lanjut Kangin._

_Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan dari sang Ayah lagi – lagi Sungmin hanya menunduk._

_"__Sungmin mulai besok kau akan turun ke bumi, tanpa ada sayap. Tapi tenang saja kekuatanmu masih ada. Tapi jika kau gunakan untuk kejahatan ataupun keburukan, kekuatan itu tidak akan bekerja .." Kangin lagi – lagi harus menarik nafas berat, apalagi harus mengatakan tentang hal ini._

_Sungmin menatap shock mendengar pernyataan sang ayah, oh dia memang suka dibumi tapi dia tidak berniat untuk tinggal dibumi. Karena dia tahu kalau sekarang dibumi lebih banyak keburukan dibanding dengan kebaikan. Mata foxy Sungmin menatap nanar sang ayah berharap sang ayah bermain – main dengan ucapanya. Namun sepertinya harapan Sungmin nihil karena tidak ada sirat kebohongan dimata sang Appa._

_"__Bukankah itu keinginanmu Lee Sungmin?"_

_"__Appa!"_

_Sebuah suara menginterupsi Kangin dan Sungmin agar menghadap kearahnya. Sungmin dan Kangin sontak menatap seseorang yang dengan beraninya memotong ucapan dirinya itu._

_._

_._

_._

Cast:

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

Rate: T

Disclaim: KyuMin is not MINE! But This story is MINE!

**DON'T BASH! DON'T PLAGIAT! DON'T FLAME!**

**enJOY!**

**~ANGEL~**

"Appa!"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Kangin dan Sungmin agar menghadap kearahnya. Sungmin dan Kangin sontak menatap seseorang yang dengan beraninya memotong ucapan dirinya itu.

"Lee Donghae! Jaga sopan santunmu!" Bentak Lee Kangin.

"Appa! Jangan pernah membawa Sungmin Hyung turun kebumi appa.. Sungmin Hyung tidak bersalah .. hikss .." Tanpa bisa menahan akhir matanya akhirnya Donghae pun menangis sambil merajuk sang ayah agar Lee Sungmin dibatalkan hukumanya, karena dia tahu dialah yang salah sesungguhnya.

Lagi – lagi Kangin harus menarik nafas beratnya menghadapi kedua putranya tersebut.

"Kau memang bersalah Donghae, tapi Sungmin lah yang lebih bersalah.. karena Sungmin lah yang .."

Belum sempat Kangin melanjutkan perkataanya, Donghae memotong ucapanya lagi.

"Appaa.. Bukan Sungmin H-Hyung yang salah!" Donghae masih menangis dan masih mencoba untuk merajuk dengan sang appa.

Melihat Donghae yang masih menangis, Sungmin pun akhirnya tidak tega dan langsung menghampiri adik kesayanganya dan memeluknya erat.

"H-hyung.. Mianhae .. Hikss .. Hikss .. Jeongmal mianhae .. Hikss .." Donghae makin histeris ketika Sungmin memeluknya. Melihat Donghae yang masih menangis.

"Sudahlah .. Hyung tidak apa – apa kok.. Lagi pula bukankah bumi menyenangkan menurutmu?" Sungmin mencoba untuk terlihat tegar dihadapan donghae. Sebenarnya ketika Sungmin mendengar jika dia akan diturunkan dibumi dia ingin sekali menangis sejadi – jadinya namun ditahan oleh Sungmin.

Mendengar percakapan antara anaknya Kangin pun akhirnya tidak tega.

"Sungmin, Donghae .." Mendengar ayahnya angkat suara, akhirnya kedua anak itu pun menghadap sang ayah.

"Ayah akan memberikan keringanan untuk hukuman Sungmin.." Lanjut Kangin.

ucapan Kangin tersebut pun akhirnya membuat sebuah senyuman terkembang dari bibir Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Tetapi appa tetap akan menurunkan Sungmin kebumi!" Mendengar suara perintah Kangin kedua mata mereka pun berubah sendu.

"Apa hukumanya appa?" Sungmin memicingkan matanya melihat sebuah senyum misterius terkembang dari bibir sang ayah. Dia tahu ada sebuah rahasia yang ayahnya sembunyikan darinya. Tapi apa?

"Sekarang kau beristirahatlah besok Appa akan memberitahukanya dan juga persiapkan dirimu Lee Sungmin.." Kangin pun meninggalkan Sungmin dan Donghae yang masih memicingkan matanya bingung.

Benar tebak Sungmin ayahnya menyembuyikan sesuatu darinya. Sungmin pun menghela nafasnya berat ketika siluet Kangin sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Hyung kira – kira hukuman apa yang akan menimpamu?" Tanya Donghae menundukkan kepalanya, dia benar – benar merasa bersalah.

"Heumm, nan mollayo.. Semoga ini yang terbaik untuk Hyung .." Sungmin tersenyum tulus kepada Donghae. Dia tidak mau adiknya ini semakin merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pun terbangun dari tidurnya, melirik sekilas jam yang berada diatas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika dia akan tidur selama ini. Apalagi dia masih menggunakan baju seragam sekolahnya. Kyuhyun pun mengacak surainya yang sedikit ikal berwarna coklat tersebut. Beruntung hari ini dia tidak ada janji bersama Donghae, karena pasti saat ini Donghae dengan cerewetnya memarahi dirinya.

Kyuhyun pun melangkah menuju kamar mandinya, Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin akibat tertidur terlalu lama. Setidaknya setelah mandi dia akan merasa fresh dan sepertinya dia juga harus mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan masih menggunakan handuk bathupnya yang berwarna putih. Menuju ke sebuah lemari yang cukup besar berwarna putih. Memilih sebuah t-shirt casual dan juga celana pendek selutut.

Selesai memakai pakaianya Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan dirinya menuju ke ruang makan yang berada dilantai bawah.

"Kyu!" Baru beberapa langkah Kyuhyun menuruni anak tangga, seseorang mengiterupsi untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan dilihatnya seorang pria paruh baya. "Ada apa Appa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan kemana?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya ketika Appanya Cho Hangeng menanyakan pertanyaan yang menurutnya terlalu berbasa basi.

"Aku? Hanya ingin turun kebawah untuk mencari makanan, ada masalah?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau tidak ada seharian ini.. Kau kemana saja?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar pernyataan sekaligus pernyataan dari sang Appa. Apa Kyuhyun sedang bermimpi? Bukankah Kyuhyun memang jarang dirumah, dia lebih memilih pergi bersama Donghae sampai larut malam.

"Appa, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik. Obsidianya menatap tajam ke arah Cho Hangeng.

Hangeng menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah Appa menyerah.." Hangeng pun mengangkat tanganya, dia memang tidak suka berbasa basi.

"Apa yang ingin Appa katakan?"

"eumm.. Appa akan menikah lagi Kyu.." Kyuhyun terbelalak dengan ucapan sang Appa, Kyuhyun tak percaya Appanya, akan menikah lagi. Bagaimana dengan eomma?

"Appa bagaimana dengan eomma?" Tanya kyuhyun geram.

"Kyu, eommamu tak akan.."

"Eomma akan kembali!" Kyuhyun memotong ucapan sang Appa, apakah Appa sudah tidak mencintai eommanya? Semudah itukah dia melupakan eommanya?

"Kyu dengarkan Appa.. Eommamu tak akan kembali! Dia sudah hilang tujuh tahun yang lalu, lagipula polisi sudah mengatakan kalau semua penumpang tewas tenggelam.." Ujar sang Appa, tanpa tersadar airmatanya kini sudah meluncur dari matanya. Mengenang mendiang sang istri yang sampai sekarang masih dia cintai dan mungkin selamanya.

"Sebelum jasad eomma ditemukan, berarti eomma masih hidup!" Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu melangkahkan dirinya menuju kebawah, dia tidak akan mau mendengarkan penjelasan – penjelasan dari sang Appa tentang eommanya.

"Kyu!" Hangeng pun akhirnya menyerah dia tidak mengejar Kyuhyun, Hangeng pun kembali menuju kekamarnya menenangkan pikiranya sejenak. Anak satu – satunya itu memang keras kepala, mungkin seperti dirinya dan juga mendiang sang istri.

"Oh, andaikan kau masih disini sayang .."

.

.

.

.

"Hyung.." Sungmin masih menutup matanya ketika seseorang membangunkan dirinya, dia tahu itu adalah Donghae, tapi tidak bisakah dia tidak mengganggunya hari ini?

"Hyung bangunlah.." Donghae masih mencoba untuk membangunkan Hyung cantiknya itu, tapi sepertinya hari ini Hyungnya itu tidak ingin diganggu.

"Hyung!" Finally, Donghae pun harus berteriak untuk membangunkan Hyungnya itu.

Sungmin pun terperanjat mendengar teriakan Donghae, Lalu sungminpun sontak memukul bahu Donghae. "Yaakk! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kau mengganggu tidurku!"

Donghae tidak membalas ucapan Sungmin,Donghae hanya menyengir mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Aissh.. Kau kesini ada apalagi? Jangan bilang kau akan mengajakku kebumi.. aku tidak akan mau lagi.." Tanya dan Ujar Sungmin.

"hhehehe, aku tidak akan membawamu kebumi Hyung, lagipula kau juga akan kebumi sendiri bukan? Upss" Donghae menutup mulutnya, dia benar – benar bodoh sekarang. Donghaepun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berbicara seenaknya sendiri kepada Hyungnya yang mungkin sedang bersedih. Donghae pun melirik ke arah Sungmin dan dilihatnya wajah Sungmin yang menunduk.

"H-hyung.."

"Sudahlah Hae, Kau tidak bersalah.. ini juga salahku yang mau kau ajak untuk turun kebumi.." Sungmin pun berusaha untuk tersenyum dihadapan Donghae, berharap senyum palsunya itu bisa membuat rasa bersalah donghae berkurang.

"M-mianhae Hyung.." Airmata Donghae sudah pecah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, Donghae pun memeluk Hyung kesayanganya itu, dia benar – benar merasa bersalah atas ucapan dan sikapnya selama ini. Donghae harus menemui Appanya, ya dia harus menemuinya agar hukuman hyungnya itu diberikan saja kepadanya jangan kepada Hyungnya ini.

"Sstt.. Ujillma Donghae-ah.. Semua akan baik – baik saja.." Sungmin pun balas memeluk tubuh sang adik, mencoba untuk menenangkanya.

"Hyung.. Jika kau benar – benar ada dibumi aku berjanji akan memberikan tempat yang nyaman untukmu.." Ucap Donghae.

"Tidak usah Donghae-ah.. lagipula hyung dibumi hanya enam bulan.."

"enam bulan?" Donghae mengangkat alisnya mendengar ucapan Hyungnya.

"eumm.. hanya enam bulan.." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.." Donghae pun melepaskan pelukanya. Dia bersyukur karena Hyungnya tidak terlalu lama berada di alam manusia tersebut.

"Eumm.. tapi.." Sungmin menghentikan senyuman yang terkembang dari bibir Donghae, Donghae pun menundukkan kepalanya. Takut akan terjadi sesuatu dengan hyungnya ini.

"Tapi apa hyung?"

"Eumm sudahlah tidak apa.. Kau mau apa kemari?" Tanya Sungmin. Mengganti topik pembicaraan yang membuat hatinya sakit itu lebih baik.

"Appa memanggilmu sekarang .."

Sungmin menarik nafas berat "Baiklah aku segera kesana.."

"Eumm baiklah, aku pergi duluan Hyung .." Donghae pun menerbangkan dirinya menuju keluar dari kamar Sungmin sebelum suara Sungmin menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Jangan bilang kau akan turun kebumi.." Lirih Sungmin.

Donghae diam terpaku mendengar ucapan Sungmin, walaupun Sungmin berbicara dengan lirih Donghae masih bisa mendengar Suara Hyungnya tersebut.

'Mianhae Hyung..' Batin Donghae

Donghae pun memutar tubuhnya menghadap kearah Sungmin, menatap manik foxy yang terlihat sangat rapuh itu. Donghae pun menarik nafas berat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ketempat Sungmin. Dia menatap Sendu Hyungnya itu sebelum akhirnya dia memeluk tubuh Hyungnya erat. Tubuh Donghae bergetar menahan tangisnya, dia tidak mau terlihat cengeng lagi dihadapan Hyungnya ini.

'Ini salahku Hyung.. mianhae.. aku sudah terlalu menyukai tinggal dibumi.. lagipula jika aku tidak pergi kebumi misiku yang telah lama aku rencanakan akan benar – benar gagal..'

"Hyung.. Aku memang akan turun kebumi.. mianhae.."

Sungmin menegang mendengar kata – kata Donghae, kenapa dia sangat suka dibumi? Sungguh Sungmin binggung dengan pemikiran Donghae, bagaimana bisa dia sangat nyaman tinggal dengan tempat yang bernama bumi itu? Sebegitu indahnya kah bumi itu hingga Donghae merasa nyaman tinggal dibumi itu? Sungmin memang pernah menapaki dirinya diatas bumi, Dan yah Sungmin sempat terpesona dengan keadaan bumi. Gedung – gedung pencakar langit, transportasinya, walaupun manusia tidak bisa terbang seperti dirinya dan para malaikat namun dengan akal cerdasnya manusia bisa membuat sebuah benda yang bisa membuat manusia terbang menuju angkasa.

"Hae.." Tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Eumm?" Balas Donghae. Donghae pun melepas pelukanya dan menatap paras cantik dari Hyungnya itu, bagaimana bisa dia memiliki Hyung yang sangat menakjubkan?

"Apa yang membuatmu menyukai tinggal dibumi?"

Sungmin bertanya telak terhadap Donghae, membuat Donghae tergagap dan binggung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

'Pikirkan hal positif!' Batin Donghae menenangkan

"H-hyung, kau tau bukan dibumi sangat indah dan juga makhluk bernama manusia itu sangat menyenangkan dan juga baik.." Ujar Donghae berusaha tenang.

Sungmin sedikit ragu dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Donghae, dia tahu Donghae sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya. Akhirnya Sungmin memancing Donghae agar berkata jujur. "Lalu?" Tanya Sungmin

"Lalu? Yah.. Aku ingin tinggal dibumi.." Balas Donghae, lalu beranjak akan meninggalkan Sungmin, dia tidak rela melihat wajah sendu Hyungnya itu.

"Apa kau gila Hae? Bagaimana jika appa tau dengan semua ini dan kau diusir dari sini? Aku tidak mau itu terjadi hae.." Lirih Sungmin.

Donghae mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuat itu adalah salah satu rencana dari Donghae, pergi dari istana ini. "Appa akan senang jika aku meninggalkan tempat ini.." Donghae menggeram samar menginggat tentang ayahnya itu, ayahnya memang tidak pernah mempedulikanya. Yang ada dipikiran ayahnya hanya Sungmin dan Sungmin pangeran yang akan meneruskan tata di istana ini.

"Hae apa yang kau katakan!" Teriak Sungmin. Dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran adiknya itu.

"Hyung.. Kau tak mengerti juga? Ayah hanya menyayangimu karena kau adalah penerus yang sempurna di istana ini.." Senyum sinis Donghae.

Sungmin tersentak dengan perkataan Donghae, Apa yang dipikirkan adiknya ini? Kenapa tiba – tiba dia berbicara seperti ini? Bukankah ayahnya itu sangat adil menyayangi semua putra – putrinya yah walaupun mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae. Ayahnya sedikit lebih memperhatikan dirinya dibandingkan dengan yang lain. "H-hae.."

"Sudahlah Hyung.. Lagipula aku tidak akan membencimu karena kau adalah Hyungku dan juga aku akan tetap melindungimu.. sekarang aku ingin pergi .." Ujar Donghae dan benar – benar pergi meninggalkan Hyungnya.

'Mianhae Hyung..'

Sungmin masih terpaku ditempat dia benar – benar bingung sekarang, apakah saudara – saudara yang lainya juga merasakan apa yang Donghae rasakan? Mustahil jika tidak. Setelah terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya untuk menemui sang Ayah.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mempercepat laju kendaraanya, menuju kesebuah pingiran kota seoul tepatnya menuju kesebuah bar yang satu - satunya Kyuhyun kunjungi. Kyuhyun memang jarang pergi ke sebuah bar, namun Kyuhyun yang sangat menyukai minuman bernama wine itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun harus mengunjungi sebuah tempat bernama bar itu. Hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai ditempat itu. Bar yang mungkin terkesan kecil namun didalamnya terlihat sangat elegan. Mungkin hanya orang – orang papan atas yang berada ditempat ini.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam bar tersebut lalu ternyata sudah disambut oleh seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi dimata Kyuhyun. "Cho Kyuhyun.. akhirnya kau datang juga.. Sudah lama kau tidak kemari.." Ujarnya lalu memberikan sebuah gelas yang berisikan sebuah red wine kesukaan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku akan kemari?" Kyuhyun menerima gelas tersebut lalu menyipitkan matanya, tatapanya begitu mengimindasi.

"Aigoo.. Kyuhyun-ssi.. Aku sudah terlalu hafal dengan mobilmu itu.." Namja yang mungkin berbeda usia dengan Kyuhyun lima tahun ini melirik sebuah mobil ferrari yang terparkir di depan bar ini.

Mengenai usia Kyuhyun, saat ini Kyuhyun berusia tujuh belas tahun. Satu tahun lebih muda dari sahabatnya Donghae yang saat ini usianya sudah berinjak delapan belas tahun.

Kyuhyun pun meminum winenya hanya dalam satu tenggukan saja, bahkan namja yang memberinya wine itu berdecak kagum dengan Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun kuat meminumnya hanya dalam satu tenggukan.

Kyuhyun memang merasakan tenggorokanya terasa terbakar, namun ada rasa nikmat juga yang dia rasakan. Kyuhyun pun memberikan gelas kosongnya lalu melangkah menuju kesebuah meja kosong yang berada dipojok kanan bar tersebut.

Setelah meletakkan gelas kosong tersebut, Namja itu pun mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dan berdiri dihadapanya. "Kau ingin memesan apa?" Tanya Namja itu.

"Aku ingin wine terbaik disini.. Yesung-ssi.." Kyuhyun pun melipatkan kakinya elegan.

Namja yang dipanggil Yesung itu pun tersenyum. "Baiklah aku juga sudah menyiapkan Wine terbaik untukmu.." Yesung pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang asyik dengan gadgetnya.

Ketika sedang asyiknya Kyuhyun dengan gadgetnya ada sebuah pesan masuk dari gadgetnya tertera nama Donghae disana.

**"****Kau dimana? Aku sudah berada dirumahmu tapi mermaid bilang kau sedang tidak berada dirumah"**

Kyuhyun pun segera membalas pesan dari Donghae tersebut.

**"****Aku berada dibar.." **Balas Kyuhyun.

Tak berapa lama sebuah pesan kembali masuk

**"****Wow kau sedang dibar? Tumben sekali kau pergi ke bar.. kkekeke"**

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya gerah, ya dia tau memang dia jarang sekali pergi kebar, tetapi sekali – kali pergi kebar tidak masalah bukan? Lagi pula dia sedang tidak mood untuk meniduri yeoja manapun. Dia juga sedang bosan dirumah karena dia hanya mendengar permohonan – permohonan menjijikan dari appanya untuk menikah lagi.

**"****Aku akan menemuimu sekarang.. tunggu aku, kau tidak boleh kemana – mana!"**

Ada sebuah pesan masuk lagi dari Lee Donghae, dia hanya menatap gadgetnya tanpa berniat untuk membalas pesan dari sahabatnya itu.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang namja menghampiri dirinya dengan membawa satu buah botol dan satu buah gelas.

"Ini dia.." Yesung pun meletakkan satu botol wine dan satu gelas kosong.

"Thank you.." Kyuhyun pun membuka botol winenya lalu mengisikan kedalam gelas kosong yang telah disediakan oleh Yesung.

"Ngomong – ngomong kau datang sendiri?" Yesung pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menengguk minumanya sebelum akhirnya angkat bicara "Dia akan segera kemari.."

"oh.."

Yesung hanya ber oh ria sebelum akhirnya sebuah mobil Lamborgini terparkir dibelakang mobil Kyuhyun. Di lihatnya seseorang keluar dari mobil tersebut, menutup mobilnya dan melepas kacamatanya lalu melangkah kearah bar yang sekarang Kyuhyun tempati.

"Baru kita membicarakanya kenapa dia sudah datang kemari.." Yesung hanya berdecak kagum dengan seseorang yang kini telah bergabung denganya.

"Kenapa kau begitu cepat? Bukankah jarak dari rumahku dengan bar ini membutuhkan waktu paling cepat limabelas menit.. jangan bilang kau tidak pergi kerumahku dan memang kau berniat datang kemari?" Obsidian Kyuhyun menatap tajam kearah seseorang tersebut.

Seseorang tersebut tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun "Hahaha.. aku benar – benar kerumahmu Cho Kyuhyun.. kalau kau tidak percaya denganku kau bisa tanyakan langsung kepada pelayanmu.. lagipula jalanan sedang sepi saat ini.." Balasnya.

"Baiklah Lee Donghae.. terserah padamu saja.. Kau ingin minum?" Tawar Kyuhyun lalu menengguk lagi minumanya.

"Baiklah.. tapi kau yang teraktir.."

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Donghae. "Baiklah baiklah .." Ujar Kyuhyun menyerah, sekali – kali mentraktir sahabatnya tidak masalah bukan?

"Terima kasih Kyuu.. Yesung hyung.. bisakah kau memberiku satu botol wine seperti Kyuhyun dan juga satu gelas kosong?" seseorang yang ternyata adalah Donghae tersebut memberikan sebuah tatapan yang menurut Kyuhyun dan Yesung adalah tatapan yang sangat menjijikan namun tetap berhasil membuat Yesung beranjak dari tempat tersebut untuk mengambil pesanan dari Lee Donghae.

Sementara Kyuhyun kembali mengambil gadgetnya untuk bermain game. Dan Donghae hanya termenung menatap keluar jendela.

"Heey! Lee Donghae ada apa denganmu?" Suara Yesung sontak membuat Donghae kembali sadar dari lamunanya. Dia menatap Yesung lalu mengambil botol dan gelas yang berada didalam genggaman Yesung.

"Yaakk Lee Donghae.. Kenapa kau tidak membalas pertanyaanku?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

Ucapan Yesung tersebut ternyata sedikit mengganggu fokus dari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melirik sebentar kedua insan yang berada dihadapanya sebelum dia kembali fokus dengan game di gadgetnya itu. Sementara Donghae tersenyum mendapat pertanyaan dari Yesung. "Gwenchana.." Balas Donghae.

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Yesung ragu, lagu mendudukkan dirinya lagi namun sekarang dia berada di samping Donghae.

"Eumm tentu .."

Sebenarnya perkataan dari Donghae seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan hatinya. Bagaimana dia tidak apa – apa sementara hari ini hyung kesayanganya akan diturunkan kebumi. Dia masih berharap Sungmin diturunkan di negara yang sekarang dia tempati, kalian tahu bukan kalau bumi ini sangat luas dan bisa saja Sungmin tidak diturunkan di negara yang dia pijaki sekarang?

'Hyung apa kau sudah turun kebumi?' Batin Donghae sedikit ngilu.

.

.

.

.

"Appa apa kau yakin kau akan menurunkanku kebumi?" Lirih Sungmin

"Appa tidak akan bermain – main dengan ucapan Appa kau tau itu Lee Sungmin?"

Sungmin hanya menunduk mendengar perkataan dari sang Ayah, entahlah dia benar – benar takut sekarang. Bukanya bumi itu luas? Bagaimana jika bumi yang dia tempati nanti tidak sesuai dengan yang pernah ditunjukkan oleh Donghae?

"Appa tidak akan sekejam itu menempatkanmu di pedalaman yang berada di bumi.." Lee Kangin sepertinya tau isi hati dari anaknya tau, lagi pula dia memang tidak akan tega membiarkan calon pemimpin di dunianya ini terlalu tersiksa.

Sungmin menatap Ayahnya ragu. "Lalu kau akan tempatkan aku dimana Appa?" Tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Yang pasti kau akan betah tinggal disana.. lagipula kau sudah menerima apa yang aku tugaskan bukan?" Sungmin mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Ayahnya.

"Sungmin sekarang kau ikutlah dengan dia, dia akan mendampingimu selama kau menjalankan perintah dari Appa.. dan juga ingat waktumu hanya ada enam bulan untuk menjalankan tugas yang aku berikan, jika tidak .." Kangin menggantung ucapanya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "J-jika t-tidak bagaimana appa?" Sungmin menundukkan kembali wajahnya.

"Jika tidak kau akan berada didalam dunia selamanya dan tidak akan bisa kembali ke alam ini .."

Sungmin menegakkan wajahnya, matanya melotot shock dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Appanya.

"Sungmin.. Appa percaya padamu jika kau akan bisa menjalankan tugas ini.." Kangin memeluk putranya erat, sebenarnya dia memang tidak rela melepas salah satu putranya ini. Namun apa boleh buat dia tidak bisa mencegahnya.

Sungmin pun pamit undur diri sebelum sebuah teriakan menghentikan dirinya. "Sungminnie.." Teriak Leeteuk.

Sungmin pun menemui eommanya yang sudah dihadapanya, memeluknya erat.

"Eommaa.." Lirih Sungmin.

"Eomma akan selalu merindukanmu sayang.."

"Ne eomma.. aku juga akan selalu merindukan eomma.."

"Hey kau tidak akan merindukanku minnie yaa?"

Suara berat itu, sontak Sungmin berbalik dari hadapanya dan dilihatnya Hyung yang sangat dicintainya.

"Changmin Hyung!" Sungmin pun memeluk Hyung kesayanganya itu, sudah lama dia tidak melihatnya.

"Hey baby-ya!" Changmin pun membalas pelukan hangat Dongsaengnya.

Sungmin pun melonggarkan pelukanya, menatap manik Hyungnya dengan sendu.

"Waeyo baby?" Tanya Changmin, mengusap rambut blonde Dongsaeng.

"Aku akan pergi.." Lirihnya menundukkan wajahnya.

Changmin yang melihat gurat kesedihan dari Sungmin, lalu dia mengangkat wajah Sungmin "Hey baby.. Aku percaya kau akan menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik, lagipula bukankah kau adalah orang yang kuat? Ucap Changmin menyemangati.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang ini Hyung?" Sungmin mengangkat alisnya bingung, padahal Hyungnya ini baru saja pulang dari sebuah tugas yang diberikan oleh Ayahnya.

"Tentu tahu.. Kau adalah Dongsaengku.. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu kabar tentang Dongsaengku sendiri?" Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan dari Hyungnya ini.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu.." Ucap Sungmin berpamitan.

"Aku akan selalu memperhatikanmu sayang.. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan aku akan berada disampingmu saat itu juga.."

"Hyung kau berlebihan.." Ucap Sunmin tersenyum.

"Apapun untukmu baby.." Changmin pun kembali memeluk Dongsaengnya itu erat seperti tidak mau terpisahkan oleh apapun.

'Karena aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin' Batin Changmin

**TBC**

**Annyeong!**

**Saya membawa chap dua hari ini ^^ Bagaimana? kurang panjangkah? atau storynya terlalu membosankan? U.U**

**Namanya juga author abal - abal jadi beginilah U.U story banyak Typo(s)? maklum keturunan Donghae *kekekekeke **

**Terima kasih untuk review yang kemarin^^ Masih pantaskah story ini dilanjut?**

**Review pleasee.. ^^**

**Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa chingudeul ^^**


End file.
